


Photograph

by bjfic_archivist



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: Canon, Fluff, Implied/Referenced Abuse, Points of View, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-09-23
Updated: 2005-09-23
Packaged: 2018-12-27 02:40:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12071937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bjfic_archivist/pseuds/bjfic_archivist
Summary: Daphne's POV on Justin's life, then and now and her POV on the boys.





	Photograph

**Author's Note:**

> Note from IrishCaelan, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Brian/Justin Fanfiction Archive](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Brian_Justin_Fanfiction_Archive). To preserve the archive, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in September 2017. I posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [The Brian/Justin Fanfiction Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/bjfic/profile).

Photograph:  
Nickleback 

**Daphne**

I sit here in the middle of all these pictures trying to find the perfect ones for the book I am making for Justin and Brian’s wedding. 

Brian wanted pictures of Justin growing up and then I have a few of them together I will add as well. 

I pick up my first photo of when Justin and I were around two. He still has the blond hair and bright blue eyes. 

We are playing in the sandbox and my mom wanted a picture and told us to look up and smile. After looking at it closer I can see that we both have sand mustaches and Justin has something on his head.

_Look at this photograph_  
Everytime I do it makes me laugh  
How did our eyes get so red?  
And what the hell is on Justin’s head? 

I find one of us when we were six. We were walking out of our first day of school. We were laughing about something from the day.

I see one of Justin when he first learned he was going to be a big brother. He loved his sister. 

He was such a great brother to Molly. When she was born he was eight years old.

We didn’t have any cares in the world.

_And this is where I grew up_  
I think the prison outa fix it up  
I never knew we'd ever went without  
The second floor is hard for sneaking out 

Looking at the picture of us when we were fourteen and the look on our faces when we were found sneaking out onto Justin’s roof.

Smiling as I remember all the long talks we would have. How we would find our true loves.

 

_And this is where I went to school  
Most of the time I had better things to do_

We hated school and you can tell it in this picture of us in our school uniforms. The teachers thought we were a couple and when Justin and I just smiled, things looked like they wanted.

Little did they know Justin was gay.

_Criminal records said I've broken twice  
I must have done it half a dozen times _

We would sneak out and break curfew. I don’t know why, but we never could follow rules. 

Like when Justin decided to lose his virginity. He had me take him to Liberty Ave.

Meeting Brian Kinney and asking him to our senior prom. 

Justin was in love the first night he met him. When I asked him what’s up. He smiled and told me he just saw the face of god, and his name is Brian Kinney.

_I wonder if it’s too late_  
Should I go back and try to graduate   
Last man and now that it was back then  
If I was them I wouldn’t let me in 

_Oh oh oh  
Oh god I_

I’m so glad it happened. Not at the moment. They were so happy and gorgeous on the dance floor. 

Then everything went to hell. 

Chris Hobbs bashed Justin. He laid in a coma for three days. 

And even though no one knows it, Brian was there every night. I heard Jennifer tell Brian she knew. 

_Every memory of looking out the back door_  
I have the photo that was printed on my bedroom door  
Its time to say, time to say it  
Goodbye, goodbye 

I hold the picture in my hand of when Justin got out of the hospital and they were at Gus’ birthday party. 

I also see the picture that was taken with Brian’s arms around Justin and you can tell he is whispering something to him. Something comforting because you can tell Justin was tensed up. 

I was right because soon after that, Justin said he remembered the bat coming towards him. 

_Every memory of walking out the front door  
I found the photo of the friend that I was looking for_

I find the picture I wanted which is the one of Brian and Justin, at the art show, with Brian behind Justin. 

He has his arm across Justin’s chest and whispering in his ear and Justin has the biggest smile on his face.

_Its time to say, time to say it  
Goodbye, goodbye _

_Goodbye_

As I look at a picture of Justin and me, standing at the school. I can’t help but miss those happy times. 

_We used to listen to the radio_  
And sing along with every song we know   
We said someday we’d find out how if feels   
To sing to more than just the steering wheel 

A song comes onto the radio that Justin and I would always sing to in the car. Justin would act like he was singing into a microphone as he drove us around. 

Making me laugh. I look at a picture of us in the car, singing. Justin has this look on his face like he was singing to a huge crowd, other then just me.

_Kim's the first girl I kissed_  
I was so nervous that I nearly missed   
She's had a couple of kids since then   
I haven't seen her since god knows when 

I look at a picture of the first girl I kissed. I wanted to see what it was like to kiss a girl. I look back down at the picture and see Justin in between us as we are both kissing his cheeks. 

I found out she got together with another woman and now has two kids. I got a hold of her to invite her to Justin’s wedding and she said she would be there.

What a surprise this will be for Justin.

_Oh oh oh  
Oh god I _

_Every memory of looking out the back door_  
I have the photo that was printed on my bedroom door  
Its time to say, time to say it   
Goodbye, goodbye 

Those days are gone now. And now it’s time for new ones. 

_Every memory of walking out the front door_  
I found the photo of the friend that I was looking for   
Its time to say, time to say it   
Goodbye, goodbye 

Time for new memories. 

Time for new photos.

_I miss that town_  
I cannot believe it   
So hard to stay   
So hard to leave it 

I miss the days of hanging out. 

I remember when Justin ran away to New York and Brian went to get him. I remember the sex Justin told me about when Brian came there.

How hot it was.

I know Justin couldn’t leave that for long. I know he could never leave Justin either.

 

_If I could I relive those days  
I know the one that would never change _

_Every memory of looking out the back door_  
I have the photo that was printed on my bedroom door   
Its time to say, time to say it   
Goodbye, goodbye 

I see a picture with Justin and Brian smiling and know that we would never forget those days and neither of us would change a thing.

Everything that happened has made us all stronger. 

I would only change the bashing. I never want to have that feeling of losing Justin.

_Every memory of walking out the front door_  
I found the photo of the friend that I was looking for   
Its time to say, time to say it   
Goodbye, goodbye 

But then I see these pictures of Justin with Brian and how much in love they are.

You can tell just how much from the way they look at each other and in every picture I have, you can see it in both their eyes.

The way Brian adores Justin is unmistakable.

There is a knock on my door as Justin and Brian come in. I step out of my room to find them in each other’s arms, kissing.

I grab my camera to snap a few more pictures for the book and Brian dips Justin, like he did at the prom. 

_Look at this photograph_  
Everytime I do it makes me laugh   
Everytime I do it makes me 

They turn to look at me as I take one more of their heads together and can’t help but smile. 

 

Brian has done EVERYTHING for Justin. 

Everyone that can’t see it, the way Brian looks at Justin and everything he continues to do, yes Brian Kinney is very much in love with his Sunshine, Justin.


End file.
